girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-09-09 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. She could use the energy boost. ---- So now he knows. Tarvek has not been quick on the uptake. So does he also know why Gil insisted on helping with the SVV procedure? --Rej ¤¤? 04:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :To shame him into forever? Oh, and blackmail, if it needs to get to that. Tangent...I must say, dissappointing reaction from Agatha, but my love for Violetta and Moloch increases with every page. I'm thinking that Vi provoking Tarvek into throwing a hissy fit probably isn't the best thing in the world for the two patients. No matter how amusing. -- Elle I think we're being subtly shown something in the last couple of pages, which will turn out to be important. When Tarvek isn't wearing his glasses, he and Gil look almost identical apart from hair colour! A simple explanation could be that they're closely related. More complex explanations could include genetic experimentation, some kind of duplication, time travel or alternate universe travel. By the way, their "equivalence" was prefigured in the Christmas pantomime! (To help sort them out frame-by-frame: Tarvek's slab has chains and vertical planks; Gil's has diagonal planks). Brrokk 13:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I would love to see the notes given to Cheyenne Wright for coloring their skin tones. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't find it crazy at all. I'm also curious (but too lazy to research it) if Tarvek's color change has now reversed its order or not. -- Axi 14:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I've looked through the archives for this. We first see Tarvek differently colored . The following is a list of Tarvek's color changes. ::1. ::2. ::3. ::4. ::5. ::6. ::7. ::8. ::9. ::10. ::11. ::12. ::13. ::14. ::15. ::16. :While there may be a pattern here, we don't know how many color changes are happening off screen and how fast he's vacillating between them, so I guess we'll have to wait and see. --Elle 16:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::16 will be the last edit I do here. I'm gonna make a page for Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation and continue this there. Cause I'm lazy. -- Elle 04:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Phase two must be when he turns red and goes up in flames. Watch out for those orange and violet hues. Green is probably the safest. --Rej ¤¤? 22:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Wouldn't be too sure about this. Aren't blue and white hotter when it comes to burning things? And depending on chemical composition, he could technically burn green like a certain homicidal nanny suggested...Personally, I'm still holding out for paisley. Or plaid. Or rainbow tie-dye. Or Jackson Pollack painting colored. --Elle 02:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: Lol, sparks should maintain their originality, even while immolating. I figured red because its the one color he's not turned. Your description was of a swing through hues of the color wheel. So I figure its deliberate on the part of the Professors. --Rej ¤¤? 05:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's like Russian Roulette? You keep cycling through colors at random, until you get better, unless you hit Red, at which time...BOOM! Your head blows up, & you catch fire, which burns green. How Christmasy.--Bosda Di'Chi 18:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Say, could this be a bioweapon? Is certainly doesn't seem natural, which makes it un-''natural'', which could very well translate to sparky.--Bosda Di'Chi 14:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page